


This Mess We Made

by lesbianbackflips



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Stripper Yuuri, but i did it, i have it all laid out and everything, roommates au, this has been a pain in the ass to put up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbackflips/pseuds/lesbianbackflips
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, age 20, is a student at a culinary college who pole dances to pay his way through. When his 3 hour commute to school becomes and issue, his friend Phichit suggests he rent a room from him. There he meets Victor Nikiforov, a young 22 year old who works 4 jobs and doesn't really know what he wants out of life. The problem? Yuuri is too shy to admit any feelings for Victor while Victor takes Yuuri's actions as dislike. Will these two ever get together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry you have to read this fanfic it sucks

Yuuri started his day the same as he did every day. His alarm went off at 4 every morning. He would rub the sleep out of his eyes as he let warm water wash away glitter and sweat from the night before. Don't misunderstand, he was a pole dancer. That's how he paid for college without his parents' help. After the shower, he would get dressed, dry his hair, eat breakfast, and grab his things to catch the train. The train left at 5, and the next one wasn't until 8, so if he missed the 5 o'clock train he was screwed. He'd study during the two hour train ride into the city and take a bus to school. He'd get there at 7:30, half an hour before lab started.

This day was different though. He didn't eat breakfast. He didn't dry his hair. The night before had been a long one since he took on an extra shift at the club. Maybe it was because the lab was hot and stuffy. Maybe it was because he didn't eat. Maybe he was tired. He didn't know. All he knew was one minute he was mincing garlic to put into some ground pork and the next he was on the floor with garlic and pork all over his clothes. They took him to the infirmary, but the nurse just said he was sleep deprived.

* * *

 

“You need to get a place nearby, Yuuri. You cant keep going back and forth. It's killing you.” Yuuri's friend, Guang-Hong, pointed out. He and his friends would go out like this for lunch every once in a while. Guang-Hong sat next to Leo at the table, and across from Leo was Phichit.

Guang-Hong Ji was a freshman going to the same culinary college as Yuuri. He was 19 and had come here from China when he was young. Everyone at school says he's childish because he likes cute things like bear stickers and plushies, but he can get serious sometimes. Mostly when it comes to Leo. He lived with his family in the city and worked in his family's restaurant as a waiter.

Leo de La Iglesia was a student at the local university. He had a roommate named Georgi that no one really knew much about. Leo was only a freshman, so he hadn't picked a major yet. He had gone to high school with Yuuri in his old town. Everyone knew he had a huge crush on Guang-Hong, except for, well, Guang-Hong himself.

Phichit was....a mystery. All they knew was that he was the son of some corporate head, but not much was expected from him since he wasn't the first-born. He didn't work or go to school, and he lives in a big house with, at least that's what he remembered from the last time he was there. He rents the rooms out to people, which is probably where he gets all his money.

“I don't know, Guang-Hong. Apartments here are so expensive. Look at Leo, he has to have a roommate and he still works two jobs to pay it off. Its not even a good place.” Yuuri pointed his fork at Leo, not looking too happy. Leo made a horribly fake offended face, making Phichit almost choke on his rice.

“I know its a dump, but no need to offend me like that, Katsuki. I thought you were a gentlemen,” Leo said, batting his eyelashes and flipping his hair back. Guang-Hong snickered, covering his mouth so his mashed potatoes wouldn't fall out. Of course, when he heard that cute little snicker, Leo blushed and looked away, trying not to make it obvious that he found it cute.

Phichit caught wind and changed the subject back to Yuuri. “Listen, I have a room you cant rent. Its a bit dirty right now because one of my roommates uses it as a storage space, but if you give me a few days to get it cleaned out, I can show it to you and we'll see how you like it.”

Yuuri's eyes lit up. “If it's not too expensive, I'll think about it. I'll miss my family, that's for sure. But if it means I don't have to do this horrible commute anymore, it's an option.” Yuuri took a bite of his food, cheeks burning. It was spicy. Oh so spicy. Phichit reached over with his fork to grab a bite and Yuuri tried to stop him. “Don't, its spicy. Like. Really spicy.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri like he had just heard the worst lie of his life. “Yuuri, my family is from Thailand. We eat small peppers before dinner. We put chilies on our fruit. Everything I eat with my family is spicy. Why do you think I can't handle this.” He jabbed his fork into the spicy shrimp and ate it, making Yuuri gulp.

One thing he didn't mention: he and Phichit were fuck buddies. They went to high school together too, and they started their relationship at the end of junior year. They still meet up every once in a while to have a thing, either when Yuuri is stressed or when Phichit needs to take out some aggressions. They didn't have feelings for each other; its just a way for two hormonal young gay men to release stress. No one knew about it, though, save for Yuuri's boss, Chris. Speaking of his boss....

“Hey Yuuri, don't you have to go to work now?” Guang-Hong looked at the time on his phone, putting his fork down. Yuuri checked the time, eyes wide.

“I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry! Crap!” He shoved ten bucks in Phichit's hand to pay for the food, apologizing as he ran off.

 

* * *

 

“You're late, Yuuri.” Chris, his boss, clicked his tongue. Yuuri was taking his shirt off and taking handfuls of body glitter and slapping it on his skin.

“I realize this and I'm sorry. I was at lunch with my friends and I forgot I had agreed to come in early today.” He got his pants and boxers off, grabbing the pair of tight, leather shorts he had to wear and slipping them on. He took his glasses off, dabbed some powder on his face, and threw back the last little bit of his whiskey.

“Don't forget more glitter. They like it when you shine, Yuuri.” Chris took the thing of gel sitting on the table and scooped up a little bit with his fingers. He rubbed them together and used it to slick back Yuuri's black hair.

Yuuri took a deep breath and sprayed some cologne on his neck and chest. He was doing rounds on the floor later that night and they liked it when people smelled good. “What am I dancing to tonight?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he applied a dark red lipstick. Chris took some more silver body glitter and dusted it across Yuuri's neck.

“We decided on some Spears for you tonight, so go out there with your best sexy bitch face tonight.” Chris looked Yuuri up and down, then took more body glitter and practically poured it on his chest. “There, strip worthy. Go out and woo the crowd, Axel Blade.”

Yuuri practically cringed at that name. It was his stage name. He wanted something like Katsudong, but Chris said they needed to bring customers in not scare them away. He pulled the thing, silk robe over his body and made his way to the stage.

As he came out, the lights came on. There were about 30 men close to the stage, all cheering and chanting. They wanted their Axel Blade. Of course, Yuuri couldn't see any of this cuz his back was to the crowd, his hands clutching the edges of his robe. The music started and a spotlight fell on him.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go, and just listen_

Yuuri slide the robe off, loving the way the crowd cheered. The lights reflected off the body glitter, making him shine. Licking hi lips, he faced the crowd, walking towards his pole.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?_

He grabbed the metal pole and lifted himself up onto it, spinning. Such a simple move, yet it drove the men crazy. Yuuri could already see people throwing their money on the stage. He had to squint, but he could see that Phichit was at the bar. He liked to come and watch Yuuri and give him pointers.

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just tryin' to find out why 'cause dancings what I love_

As he danced on the pole, he thought about all the tips he was getting. Chris watched him from by the bar, nodding as Yuuri kneeled with his back to the crowd, close enough for some people to shove a couple twenties into his shorts. Money wasn't comfortable in your pants, especially when it came from sweaty old men, but it paid for school and soon, maybe even rent.

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_

He dipped himself off the pole, his thighs and one hand keeping him off the ground. He blew a kiss to the crowd from this position, his cheeks burning from the heat of the spot light. He was sweating, the moisture showing in the light. That only made the crowd rowdier.

_What's practical is logical, what the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. I'm a slave for you, I cannot hold it, I cannot control it_

  
Yuuri slid his thumbs in the hem of his shorts, pulling it back and letting it snap back, making a nice sounds. That really got the crowd going, He did a few o his favorite moves. Lifting his body up, he spun around the pole as he slowly fell to the ground. He crawled over to the edge of the stage, mouthing the next words of the song.

  
_I'm a slave for you, I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it. Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me._

He began to tune out the music, his body hot from the dancing. His heart was pounding with adrenaline, a few strands of his hair falling in his face. He slicked them back, shooting the crowd a charming smile.

His heartbeat pounded in his ear as the song ended, th lights going out. He felt his way around the stage, picking up his tips and going back to his dressing room. He had his robe again, using a towel to blot the sweat off his body. Chris knocked on the door,, leaning on the door frame.  
“That was a good show, Yuuri. A couple of young guys were asking about you. I think you might get a few more extra tips tonight.” Chris snickered as Yuuri blushed. “Chin up. Put on some cologne and redo your lipstick. Here, a drink.” He handed a glass to Yuuri, sensing his confusion. “It's whiskey. You need that burn to get through the night.”

“Thanks Chris. After I do my rounds...I wanna talk to you about something. Its not anything bad, just something I need advice on.” Yuuri took a strong sip of the brown alcohol, making a face as he felt the burn. He shook it off, leaning closer to the mirror with a tube of lipstick in his fingers.

“Of course. Wait, you need more glitter.” Chris went to grab the container of red body glitter but Yuuri glared at him.

“You should see my shower every morning. You use entirely too much glitter.” Of course, he let Chris spread some across his cheeks and chest. Red made the customers go crazy. “I think we should get new costumes soon. The leather shorts are hard to move in. Maybe something silk or spandex.”

“We'll look into it later.” Chris put a few spritz of cologne on Yuuri's collar bone and chest. “Right now, you have customers who want to see that ass shaking in their lap, and you know they'll pay good money for it too.”

 

* * *

 

After Yuuri made his rounds and the club cleared out a bit, Yuuri sat down next to Chris at the bar. Phichit had left after paying for a few lap dances, always trying to find a way to push the limits of their friendship. He ordered a sangria, always one for fruity drinks.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Chris sipped his drink, probably scotch by now.

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I might be getting a place here in the city soon. I just, I dont want to leave my family, but it'll be a lot easier to commute to school and work. And I'd be able to pick up weekend shifts here at the club.” Yuuri thanked the bartender when he was handed his drink, taking a little sip of it before letting out a deep sigh.” I just don't know if I can do it, you know? Living on my own or at least with roommates.”

Chris set his drink down, nodding. “Sounds like you're a mamma's boy.” Yuuri pouted, taking another drink. “I think this is a good opportunity for you to go out and discover yourself. Anyways, your commute here is too stressful. You'll die if you do this for another two years.”

“Everyone is saying that. I passed out during lab this morning. I forgot to eat breakfast and last nights late shift didn't really help. I don't know, I need to see the place first.” Yuuri took a few gulps of his drink, the fruit-wine mixture making his body tingle.

“Oh yes, the room Phichit mentioned. I have a friend living there too. Its a very nice place...Most of the time.” That last part was said under his breath.

“Huh?”

“It's nothing. Just go and see the place and if you like it, go ahead. Make the move. I'll give you a raise if you need it so you can pay rent and I'll even give you the weekend shifts.” Chris smiled, finishing off his drink.  
Yuuri's eyes got a little watery. “You'd really do that? Thank you so much, Chris.” He finished off his drink too, getting up to make some more rounds on the floor. “I really appreciate you talking to me.” Chris nodded happily, motioning for Yuuri to go back to work. Yuuri worked his ass off that night, literally. Since he gives lap dances.

 

* * *

 

“The kitchen is over there, and here's the living room.” Phichit was showing Yuuri around the house. Yuuri was surprised three men lived in such a clean place. He walked towards the kitchen, opening the door and smiling. It was a big kitchen. He loved big kitchens.

“Okay, now whats the exception. There has to be something wrong. This place cant be this perfect. Its gotta be either super expensive or haunted.” Yuuri leaned against the couch, looking around.

Phichit almost looked like he was found out. “T-There's no exception! Its a cheap price for you anyways cuz you're my friend.” He took out a pen and pad and write down a few things, showing it to Yuuri. “This is the base cost, then add a little bit for gas, electricity, and water. Then this is the final price a month. No deposit needed.”

Yuuri didn't even need a second to think. “I'll take it.”

 

* * *

 

He got to work that weekend packing up his things. Leo and Guang-Hong helped him out. Guang-Hong's parents let him borrow their car so it was easier to move most of his stuff. He said goodbye to his parents, almost crying when he did. At least he wouldn't have to hide what he did for a living anymore. He smiled as he sat in the back seat of the car, the open windows blowing in air that lead to a great future.

“...Great future my ass.” The moment Yuuri walked into the house, it was like a totally different place. Food wrappers and empty boxes littered the floor. There was a small path cleared that lead to the kitchen and to the bedrooms, but the rest of the floor was covered in trash. He had been here not even a week before. What had changed? He pushed through to the kitchen where he saw Phichit microwaving a frozen dinner.

“Hey Yuuri, welcome to your new home!” Phichit seemed awfully cheery for someone Yuuri was about to strangle. “Sorry about the mess, we haven't had time to clean.” Yuuri watched Phichit throw the fork he was using somewhere on the filthy counter.

“It wasn't like this a week ago! It was clean!” Yuuri rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting out an angry breath of air.

“I blame Victor. He's the slob of the house.” Phichit ate his food, not even caring tha Yuuri was pissed. “You'll get used to it, I swear.”

“No, I won't. I'll be back in ten minutes.” He grabbed what Phichit was eat and shoved a plastic bag in his hand. “Start cleaning. Pick up the trash in the living room. I'm going to go get some gloves and sponges.”

Of course, when he got back, Phichit hadn't done anything and was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in his chest. Yuuri sighed, going into the kitchen to put away a few of the groceries he had gotten. After cleaning for a bit, he planned on making food. As a surprise. For the people that made this place a mess. It all sounded crazy the more he said it over and over again in him mind.

He wasted no time clearing out all the trash in the living room and kitchen. He had more than 5 large trash bags full of trash that he took outside to the dumpster. When he got back inside, a tall blond man was standing in the living room in awe.

“Phichit, I think someone stole out trash!” He walked around the room a bit, staring at the floor with his mouth wide open. He looked up, seeing Yuuri with a trash bag in his hands. “There's the thief!”

“Wait wait, no, I'm just the new-”

“Hey, aren't you that guy Phichit brings home every once in a while? You guys are loud. Learn to wear a muzzle, pig.” Wow, this guy was really fucking rude. “What are you doing here? Why are you cleaning up the place? It'll only get dirty again.”

Okay, the guy was right. He was the guy that Phichit brought home and fucked till dawn, but still. Manners. “My name's Yuuri and I'm your new roommate.” He let outs a stiff sigh.

“You can't be Yuuri. My name is Yuri. You'll just have to change your name, pig.” The man, who's name was apparently Yuri, walked up to him, getting in his face. “But seriously, why clean this place up. Victor will get to it in a few days anyways.”

“Who is Vic-”

“Oh, you guys have met already! Thats good, I hate introducing people.” Phichit pulled Yuri away from Yuuri, dragging him to the kitchen. There were some shouts and a few bangs, but they came out in a few minutes. Phichit smiled while Yuri grumbled. “Okay Yuri, reintroduce yourself!”

Yuri stood in front of Yuuri, pushing back the long strands of his blond hair. Yuuri didn't notice before, but the other had beautiful blue eyes. “I don't really want to do this, but Phichit is making me, so I guess I have to. My name is Yuri Plisetsky, I'm 18 years old and I go to the college nearby.” He physically grimaced as he spoke. “I apologize for the way I acted earlier and I hope we can get off on a better foot.”

Yuuri smiled, and he was sure he caught a hint of blush on the blond's cheeks. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I go to the culinary college and I'm 20 years old. I hope we can be good friends. You seem like a very interesting person.” Yuri was blushing now. Why was he blushing.

“Well, I guess I can try to be friends with you. Wouldn't hurt me any.” The blond boy rubbed his neck, smiling weakly. “If you go to the culinary college, then you can cook. Make sure Phichit doesn't eat any more of those frozen meals.”

 

* * *

 

After a couple more hours of cleaning, Yuuri made the two of them some dinner. He didn't realize exactly how bare their food supply was. Yuuri had expected the basic essentials, but there was really nothing. Just some onions, a box of spaghetti noodles, and a carrot. Luckily, he had gotten some chicken and some other yummy things and he managed to pull off a pretty tasty alfredo noodle thing. After both of his roommates went to bed, He got to work washing, drying, and putting away the dishes. The house was far from clean, but he didn't work till late the next day so he could stay up late and scrub the place.

He managed to get the kitchen done at 2 in the morning. He went out to the living room and was going to scrub the floors, but low and behold, a man was laying on the floor. He had silver hair, so at first Yuuri thought it was an old man. But as he got closer he realized it was actually someone his age.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yuuri knelt down and rolled him over. The man was...Cute. Very cute. Handsome. Wow, he was cute. Okay, he needed to calm down for a bit. “Do you need anything?”

The name let out a groan. “Food....Need....Food...” Was that really it? This guy was a drama queen.

“Wow, you made all this?” The man sat at the table, eyes wide and sparkling. Yuuri did have much to work with, but he managed to make a soup and some salad. Nothing big.

“My name's Katsuki Yuuri. I just moved in. What's your name?” Yuuri sat at the table across from him, biting his lip a bit. Wow, he was really cute. He never thought he'd be so in awe by how cute someone was before.

“I'm Victor Nikiforov!” The man, well, Victor said, picking up the bowl of soup. He was even cute when he was chugging down a soup. God, he was almost cringe-worthy. Yuuri watched as Victor ate his soup happily. “This is the best food I've ever tasted! I love it!”

Yuuri sat there, wide eyed. “Its just a couple of things I threw together. Its nothing special.” Yuuri smiled, about to get up to do the dishes he made while cooking.

“If this is what you can do with a couple of ingredients, I can't wait to see what you make for us in the future.” Victor smiled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He set the bowl down and stood up, leaning over the table and taking Yuuri's chin in his hand. “I like your flavor, Yuuri.”

Yuuri started blushing and stammering. Who was this guy? Why was he so close to his face? Why is he questioning why a cute boy is close to him? “It...It's not anything special!”

Victor traced his finger along Yuuri's bottom lip. Yuuri would have passed out right there if he didn't want to find out what was going to happen. Victor leaned in closer, his forehead almost touching Yuuri's. Yuuri found himself staring into the clearest blue eyes he's ever seen. He felt his heart skip a beat.

“I disagree....I wanna taste your flavor more....” Victor whispered, leaning closer. Was he going to kiss him? “Seconds, please!”

Yuuri stood there, blinking. Seconds...? Victor pulled away and held out his bowl, a sweet smile on his face. “Seconds!”

This was going to be an interesting place to live.


End file.
